evolvefandomcom-20200222-history
Nest Mode
Nest Mode Several eggs are scattered around the map. The monster can hatch an egg, but only have one minion out at any given time. If all eggs and minions are destroyed or the Alpha monster is killed, the hunters win. If the timer runs out or all the hunters die, the monster wins. Nest Tactics: Monster Unscrambled Eggs: Don’t hatch eggs right away. As soon as they hatch, the minion will go straight for the hunters, so you need to be ready to fight with the minion before hatching it. Watch your eggs. If you get too caught up in the fight with hunters, they could be distracting you while 1 sneaks off to break one of your eggs. They may also try to spread out far enough that they can stall for reinforcements should you take 1 down. Combat: While minions are capable fighters, they won’t last very long alone against a competent team of hunters focus firing them down. Minions will get in the hunters face and use abilities to disrupt them. Use their attacks as a distraction to pick off an isolated hunter, or combine attacks to deliver more damage to a single target that the minion is focusing down. Fighting with a minion is always more beneficial than fighting without one. Minions have a one track mind to kill and zone into hunter positions like Daisy does to find monsters. They won’t retreat, so when they move in, you have to move in with them, or lose an opportunity to fight with a secondary monster. Pay attention to what the hunters are doing. Smart hunter players might try a range of strategies to win this mode, so you have to be wise to what they are doing. If hunters want to fight the player monster early and treat it like a hunt match, you can keep delaying the hunters, allowing the countdown to run out and win. If they spread out to try and take multiple eggs down faster, it makes them weaker to fight against a monster and will try to delay you while their team takes on the rest of the eggs. Consider baiting your eggs. Hunters may ignore you as they fire on eggs. This could allow you to focus down key hunters like medics that sustain the team. If you can incapacitate one or knock them away from an egg, long enough to hatch your egg, you will have wasted all their effort to destroy the egg that you hatched into a minion. Nest Tactics: Hunters Monster Motives: The monster will win if he kills the hunters or stalls the hunters until the timer runs out. Running out of time is a very viable victory condition for monsters, so keep your eye on the clock and the egg count. You want to have enough time to destroy the eggs. As soon as an egg hatches, you know that a minion is coming for your team like Daisy when she hunts for the monster. A player controlled alpha monster is sure to follow. If the monster engages but runs around a lot or doesn’t hatch a minion early, take it as a sign it is distracting you or trying to feel out the hunters threat level of whether or not he needs to call in a minion for reinforcement. Combat: Fighting an Alpha and a minion is always a tough fight. Minions are generally easier targets, so try to remove it from the fight first, while evading as much damage from the Alpha’s attacks. Eggs don’t fight back. Sometimes if the monster comes in while you’re shooting an egg, it may just pay off to ignore the Alpha and target down the egg. Distracting the monster with a member of your team, while others hunt down eggs, is a viable tactic, but your team may still be much easier for a monster to take down faster. If you fight as a team, fight to make progress by destroying eggs or killing the monster. If you scatter your team, use delay tactics to stall for as much time for your team to destroy eggs. Having Bucket engaged in nest mode is always a nice option, as he can drop off some of his sentries around an egg, while himself going for another one. Sentries can destroy an egg by themselves, in about a minute or so. This is a nice tactic if you plan to split up and attack several eggs at the same time. Videos 'External links' Evolve Strategy Guide Category:Gameplay Category:Modes